


Welcome back Nikita

by DaniReadsTooMuch



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Comfort but like not really, Escape the Night Spoilers, Guilt, Missing Scene, One Shot, Secrets sort of, The attempt was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch
Summary: With Matt's very sudden re-entry back into the real world, things have been a bit quiet for the SAE trio. However, how was that silence broken when the magic finally ran out for or former troublemaker?Nikita returns to the world of the living and explanations are wanted.





	Welcome back Nikita

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I started this at midnight, it is now 1am. But again, I couldn't stop myself from writing this because I just had to imagine what that encounter must've been like.
> 
> *Another Warning: Spoilers for Escape the Night S4 episode 6 and 7! And also a spoiler for a death in S3 if you haven't seen either season yet.
> 
> **Another Another Warning: I had not seen the full episode at this time so this is sort of an alternate version of Nikita coming back ((Since it did show her returning but I hadn't seen that part yet, my baddd!))

There had been a long somewhat awkward silence over the three SAE members since Matt had returned. After a small debriefing they all seemed to return to themselves, in hopes of finding some way to re-open the portal once again. Jael read over the pages and pages of notes she had been reading over and over to see if there was something she missed while Ryu continued to inspect the crystal, hoping to unlock more of its power somehow. 

Matt wasn’t in as calm of a state however, despite his phone call with his wife Stephanie, he was still taking what he saw as a loss really hard. He reserved himself to his thoughts, occasionally muttering them aloud.

_ There has to be a way to bring them all back. _

_ I have to get back in there. _

_ It’s my fault she lost, I can’t just sit here and do nothing! _

_ I hope everyone is okay… _

_ I hope Ro knows i’m okay _

_ There has to be some way back in there! _

These thoughts and many more cycled through his mind. There was not a moment where his thoughts were at rest. He couldn’t allow for there to be.

Or at least, that’s how it was for a while. Until everyone’s thoughts and actions were interrupted by the sound of a very familiar voice screaming and a bright blue light suddenly flashing out. As the light died down the three were relieved to see it was Nikita, on her knees, covering her face and screaming even after the light was gone.

After a few seconds the screaming stopped and she moved her hands away to see the three looking at her. 

“Oh.” She said before standing up and brushing her clothes off. “Guess whose baaaack!” 

“You got a much more pleasant ride back than I did.” Matt joked before his expression became a bit more serious. “What happened? Is everyone okay? Did someone die again? Were you able to-” 

“Stop, stop, stop. A bitch just got back give me a minute.” Nikita interjected before stretching a bit and taking a deep breath. “Okay i’m done, what do you wanna know?” She spoke in a much more cheerful voice.

Matt just sighed while Jael took the time to speak up. “What happened after matt left?”

“Welllll, after Matt suddenly disappeared and, tragically, miss Colleen was killed, sorry Matt-” Nikita began, though the mention of Colleen very clearly hit Matt hard as his gaze returned to the floor again.

“Then after that there was like this secret entrance that led to this place with a bunch of pretty dancing girls who honestly weren’t that attractive but whateva-”

“Did anyone else die?” Matt interrupted, there was clear pain and worry in his voice. 

“Hold onnn I was getting to tha-” Nikita began to retort, though once she saw the distraught look on Matts face she stopped herself. “Luckily, no one else died. We had a very happy ending where this woman turned on this bitch and wrote her name on this line instead of the name of the person who lost the challenge and we all got off completely fine!” She cheered.

A sigh of relief escaped from Matt. “Thank god. I mean, the last time we had a “happy ending” Ro died, so I got a bit worried you were trying to soften the blow or something but...thank god.” A small smile formed on his face, if anything this brought back the slight hope that maybe he would be able to at least save those who were left.

“Good work Nikita.” Ryu said

“Of course.” She responded with a smile, though looking back at Matt a small twinge of guilt seemed to pop up. He didn’t know what she did to get Alex to win. Did she regret it? No, she did what had to be done, but there was a guilt-ridden sadness that seemed to radiate from the former detective that she just couldn’t ignore.

“Hey Matt.” She began, catching his attention.

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

She opened her mouth again to continue but immediately shut it moments after, growing conflicted on what she should actually do.

“Nikita?” Matt questioned, a bit confused.

“Oh! I um, I just wanted to say that....I totally won that race.” She laughed.

“Oh you did not! I finished before you did!” Matt retorted with a bit of a laugh as well.

“Okay, okay no but the race was-”

“Everyone!” Jael piped up, pausing the two’s mini argument.

“I think I may have found something.” Her voice was filled with determination and hopefulness, which was what Matt needed to hear at that point. He immediately sprang up and walked over, as did Ryu.

Nikita silently sighed as she followed as well. She would fess up later if she really needed too. For now it's better if they all trust each other right? It’s not important. Or at least that’s what she would convince herself to believe so that she could put that issue away for now.

“What’d you find?” Matt asked curiously.

“I think I know how we can open the portal again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I heckin' love my S3 survivors. (Also thanks to Leah (Canufeelthemagictonight) for giving me the idea that Matt would've called Steph the moment he got back out of purgatory because of course he would've. Read that fic here ^^
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219881


End file.
